Kingdom of Althacia
'History' Since the founding of Althacia, the country has been through three stages, The Old Kingdom, The Crimson Rebellion and the stage we are currently in, The New Kingdom. 'The Old Kingdom' The Old Kingdom was originally named the Kingdom of Altania, and under the control of King Daniel and two Count's, which controlled smaller Counties for the monarch, but due to instability within the new government a Communist rebel force from outside the borders invaded and tried to carve out a new territory from the Kingdom. After a brief war a peace was made and the communists had to lower land claims and a new border was agreed in what is known as the Saint Patrick's Day Agreement, which marked the end of the Old Kingdom. 'The Crimson Rebellion' The Crimson Rebellion was a period in the history of Althancia betwee the Saint Patrick's Day Agreement and the Imperial Reformation, when the Government launched a large two day campaign against the Communists to eject them from their homeland. The Communists began as a group called The Red Faction, who were a rebel communist group in the Empire of Northwood, but were losing the conflict and decided to leave and find a new home, and invaded the Old Kingdom. After the invasion of Altania a peace was agreed and North Altania was set up as the communist state, and South Altania as the remenents of the original Kingdom. Later on the two states were rejoined as the United States of Altania, but when the former communist leaders tried to remove the President another war broke out which carried on until the former South Altanian government decided to solve the Communist Problem by ordering the Imperial Reformation. 'The New Kingdom' After the Imperial Reformation the monarchy was restored and the Kingdom of Altania was renamed the Kingdom of Althacia and King Daniel, who was leader of the country throughout all periods of history made himself King again and restored the old government, but more powerful government order. 'Government' The Kingdom of Althacia is a Constitutional Monarchy: King Daniel is Head of State and High Baron Davies as Head of Government throughout all of Althacia and its colonies. The Royal Assembly is the main government body within the Kingdom, consisting of the major Baron's and military figures, who cannot be removed from the Assembly by the monarchy. 'Royal Assembly' The Royal Assembly consists of all Althacia's major title holders, who were originally appointed to the position in the Assembly, but can no longer be removed. The leader of the Royal Assembly is the High Baron, who is elected by the other members of the Assembly, to directly represent them to the monarch. Before any legislature is passed by the monarch they must go through the Assembly, were the members will vote on whether the legislature will be put into force throughout the state, effectivly giving the Assembly the power to ruel the state independently with the monarchs absence. The titles that are held by members of the Assembly are: *Baron of Wadorth *Baron of Castlton *Baron of Riveria *Baron of Mystania *Grand Admiral of the Althacian Navy *Supreme General of the Althacian Army 'Alliances' The Kingdom of Althacia holds only a few alliances at present, as it wishes to concentrate strengthening them before others can be created. Kingdom of Camuria Empire of Northwood Ríocht na hUlaidh Thair Nhua Slinky Empyre 'External Links' Royal Address Government Address Government Website category:Althacia